


The Beauty and the Daedra

by N3kkra



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, SMUT!, Smut, Vaginal Sex, standing up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: Ynalla can syphon the souls of dragons, use her voice as a weapon, and is an all around, general badass. But she has a weakness, and it's that sexy daedric armor wearing Prince of Debauchery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened after I wrote a scene from my other fiction and I could not for the life of me get this out of my head, so I fleshed it out right quick and figured I'd post it, I might add other one shots of these two doing different things if there is interest, let me know what you think! I'd be more than willing to start a full fiction with these two if people want that...  
> Hah... Sanguine as a follower xD

            Ynalla grinned wickedly at the dragon and sucked in a deep breath, “ _Joor Zah Frul!_ ”

            The blue wave smacked the dragon like a physical blow and its wings buckled. It called out and came plummeting to the ground, landing hard and falling down the hillside into the canyon below her. The Dragonborn grabbed a sapling and held onto it for dear life, willing the quaking from the impact of the beast to stop before she lost her footing and fell into the raging river below.

            “ _Dovahkiin!_ ” the beast cursed her in its tongue, but she could not understand him passed her name.

            She grabbed the staff on her back and held the rose tightly, casting the daedra it summoned onto the ledge on the other side of the river. The black and crimson armored being sucked in a raging breath and let out an echoing battle cry as he grabbed the sword from his back and held it ready, leaping off of the cliff side without fear and joining the dragon in the drowning water below the water fall.

            The sharp crack of thunder nearly startled Ynalla into releasing her tree. She held fast, though and accepted the dragon’s soul as the lights flashed around her and filled her with a new sense of being.

            “Well done, Dragonborn.”

            Ynalla’s head jerked up and she looked at the top of the hill to see a very familiar black and crimson face, matching the sharp armor he wore.

            “Is that my Sanguine?” she breathed and placed his rose on her back so as to free her hand and allow her to better climb back up the Reach’s steep slope.

            When she was close enough the Daedric Prince reached down and grabbed her outstretched hand, easily lifting her to her feet beside him. He towered over her, her face only in his chest even at her nord height. “Your Sanguine?” he asked with a smirk.

            She loved listening to his voice, when he didn’t use that wretched human form he so liked to cause trouble in, his voice was much like the dremora his staff allowed her to summon. It echoed in his throat and shook her when it touched her ears. “Aye, _my_ Sanguine.”

            The Prince chuckled, a sound that wound her insides and made her shift her legs closer together. “Young _Dovahkiin_ , you cannot claim me.”

            “But I can, and I have,” she smiled up at him and stepped closer, staring right up into his void like eyes. “Or have you forgotten the last time we spoke all ready?”

            “To me, your life is but a blink,” he leaned down so he was closer to her level. She tilted her head and looked up into his painted face. They were natural markings, not tattoos, nor able to wash off, but it suited him and the dremora she summoned. She liked the mix of color. She had even taken to wearing the daedric armor herself. “So tell me, young Dragonborn, how can you claim me for yourself?”

            She grabbed his hands and lifted them to her helmet. He grasped it and lifted it from her, allowing her mess of long blonde hair to fall free over her shoulders and down her back. She shook it out and then met his gaze with her soft brown eyes. “Because I am _Dovahkiin_ ,” she said, the earth giving a quake when she spoke in the tongue of dragons.

            A shudder ran down the Prince’s spine and he quirked a brow at her. “Never have I seen another like you, nor will I for a hundred years.”

            “Nor will you ever again,” she corrected and reached up, her gloved hand skimming over his cheek into his black hair and to his horns. Ynalla pulled him to her, and their lips met.

            He was a fire, nearly too hot for her, but she liked it. The Prince breathed a soft word she did not hear and her armor fell away from her. She was bare to the air and to him. Sanguine’s hands gripped her naked hips and pulled her to him. He was freed from his armor as well and she tore from the kiss to look at him, the obsidian skin with the crimson line marking him to match the armor he favored.

            Their lips reconnected and he grabbed her, lifting her off of her feet as if she were a young child, requiring no effort from him. His large hands held her by her arse and she grinned, feeling him prod her already with his excitement.

            Then her Daedric Prince lifted her up, putting her onto his shoulders with his face buried down in between her legs. She gripped his horns and tugged on his hair, trying to get him deeper into her. His hands supported her back and rear so that she would not fall. He didn’t even seem to notice her weight.

            His tongue traced her from ass to clit, and drew out a moan from her. Then it delved deep inside, farther than a normal tongue should be able to go. She smiled, holding onto him tighter while he shook his face, his nose brushing her sensitive nub and driving her near a climax she had been waiting for.

            “My Prince,” she moaned, her legs on either side of his head tightening, ankles crossing on his back. His hands on her gripped her so that his fingers nearly put sweet bruises in her pale flesh. Then the Daedric Prince sucked on her nub and she hit her end. Calling out his name, she arched her back, forcing him to adjust his hold to keep her from tumbling right off of him.

            Sanguine adjusted himself so she slid down his arms and they rested under her legs. Ynalla grabbed hold of the muscles of his shoulders for support, loving the smooth feeling of his skin beneath her fingertips.

            “You mortals are so delicate,” he growled and slid his length along her slick. She looked down, panting, having forgotten how godly he was.

            Her teeth snared his lip, tasting herself on him, and then she met his void like eyes once more before watching him enter her, parting her lips with his bright red head. Along the shaft were crimson lines nearly glowing in contrast with the black flesh. She let out a loud gasp and clamped her mouth shut, her nails digging into his muscle.

            “Ah–Sanguine,” she breathed, clamping down around him as he filled her.

            “Relax, little _Dovahkiin_ ,” he breathed and held her still so she could adjust to his size. It had been a while since their list time, and she knew no man but this Prince. The irony being he would not care, or would encourage her to see other men. No moral man could be compared to this, though.

            “More,” she begged and looked down to see him ease himself in. “All of it,” she whispered and looked up at him.

            He smiled and pulled her down, sheathing himself with her and caused her to throw her head back and scream her pleasure, his name falling off at the end.

            “Mortal,” he chided and leaned in, mouthing her neck as she panted and he shifted his hips and lifted her off of him before dropping her back down on his full length. She yelped and smiled, dragging her nails over his skin until he growled his own pleasure at her, the sound an echo in his chest.

            His pace quickened, his hands on her ass moving her to match his thrusts and she had only to focus on how he felt, filling her, pressing against every part of her core. She didn’t know when she would get this again, so she pulled him into a kiss.

            His tongue and hers danced, his pace slowly slightly so he could focus on it. She tightened her arms around his neck and kept him there, allowing her teeth to nip his lip when his tongue withdrew from her. He slammed into her and ground her against him as punishment, but it felt like a reward.

            Ynalla threw her head back again and cried his name. Sanguine grinned, coming to her singing his praise. She did not know if she could bare a child from him, but she did not mind the thought. When she could finally relax she rested against his burning chest. He was still inside her, filling her, and he chuckled.

            “Are you done, mortal?”

            “I can go again,” she whispered into his neck.

            “Rest, young Dragonborn.”

            “Mmm, don’t leave me again,” she breathed and traced the crimson of his chest. She didn’t want him to go, her world always seemed so… boring without him around.

            “You would have me stay with you?”

            “Aye,” she whispered and kept from looking at his face. She flexed her core muscles around him and he adjusted her in his grasp to hold her with one arm while the other hand came up and brushed her blonde hair from her face.

            “Look at me, _Dovahkiin_ ,” she did and he continued, void-like eyes on her, “I am not able to sit idly and watch you mortals live. I do not feel what you feel.”

            She frowned and felt foolish, her cheeks warming with her embarrassment. “I… I wish to know no other man than you.”

            He huffed and held her closer to him, her chest pressed hard against his. “It brings me pleasure to think of another man touching you,” he said and tilted his head at her. “To see him try to do for you what I can.”

            “No man can do this for me,” she held his jaw and he nodded.

            “Yes, I know.” He smiled, showing stark white teeth. “When you want me to come, find a man and touch him, how you wish to touch me, and call out my name. I will replace him.”

            “I should never go without you, forever calling on you with every man I see,” she smirked at him.

            This only made him smile wider, “And in doing so you bring me even more pleasure, your worship sating my cravings.”

            “What of the dremora I summon?” she lifted a brow.

            “They are of me, treat them how you will.”

            She wiggled her hips. “Again? Before you depart from me?”

            “Aye, mortal, again.”

            Ynalla pulled him down into a kiss and smiled. “I love you, Sanguine, my Prince.”

            “You are _my_ little _Dovahkiin_ , Ynalla,” he growled and then allowed his teeth to find her neck, causing her to arch her chest against him, smiling broadly and singing him praises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> I look forward to seeing you in another fic!


End file.
